Cronus (Class of the Titans)
Cronus is the main antagonist in Class of the Titans universe. He is also BlackGarurumon's partner, close friend and right hand man. Greatest Strength: Greatest Weakness: Main Allies: BlackGarurumon, Lord of Darkness, Evanora Worst Enemies: Blue, Bender, Dr. Strange Voiced by: David Kaye Cronus was imprisoned since the in by his son, Zeus With the aligning of the planets on new year's eve, he is able to escape and exact revenge on Zeus and the Olympians, as well as take over the world. Having harbored such long-standing grudges, Cronus often has no trouble persuading his allies to take out their anger on the heroes' modern descendants. He also controls a number of giants, and has been known to form alliances with the old foes of the original heroes. As one of the most powerful immortals in existence, Cronus has numerous powers, including using his blood to create sea serpents, turning his minions into hairy six-legged anteater creatures, super healing, creating portals to escape through when he's cornered, shape shifting, shooting red beams that induce unconsciousness, and creating duplicates of himself. As the god of time, he is able to reverse and speed up time, as well as move himself and others through time, and hold it at a standstill; time travel notably weakens his powers. Cronus combines the roles of Cronus, the leader of the Titans, and Chronos, the personification of time. He also tried take the Multi-Universe by his own, but was stopped by Dr. Strange and the Autobots. Cronus swore revenge to the former. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Cronus is first seen with BlackGarurumon and oversees Sinister's plans. He also tells the villains that despite his time god status, he actually can not use his powers as effectively as the whole law of time travel prohibited extended to gods and weaken those with the powers. He sends Sunset with BlackGarurumon to spy on Blue after her raid on his group. Cronus shows up with BlackGarurumon after MF's distress call and swats Valtor away to prevent him from attacking BlackGarurumon. Cronus directs Lord of Darkness, Darth Nihilus and Ares to the jungles where Dr. Strange is residing. Cronus arrives with them and is surprised that Flash isn't effected by his powers. Cronus has the three beat on Strange, Barda and Miracle while he decides to attempt to stop Flash's speed power. Cronus's allies nearly kill Big Barda and Minster Miracle, though Dr.Strange takes them all with his true power which has Cronus led him off the hook for the time.Cronus silences the ones who spoke earlier, After hearing of White Wolf's prepautors he gives a order to the magic users to extract their vengeance. Cronus also overlooks the enslavement in Ponyvile and over no talking to Applejack who he has Lord of Darkness beat on. When Cronus hears that the heroes still haven't arrived at the isle the magic users are at, Cronus decides to speed up time to ensure the success though it's seen as impractical by BlackGarurumon Cronus speeds up the current to ludicrously high levels so Sunset can get back at the pony. As he couldn't time travel due to the stupid laws he suspected Bender of pulling. He with BlackGarurumon and Shaw give Ultraman and Evil Buzz who contacted him about the success of their project, another assignment assorting to Jaeris the Gun Slinger. Cronus and his allies bring info on Jaeris to him that will help against the heroes Cronus asks BlackGarurumon about what he intends to do with the info and about the SOPA Agents. Cronus sees that Gold is trying to screw up history so he decides to follow them to put an halt to it and notices what the crew is up to and decides to take his own actions. Cronus uses the opportunity to attack a vulnerable God and the Hunter Force with a evil spirit of paint he created with his blood. Gold and the Hunter Force minus Aeon deal with it while Cronus duels with Aeon. Cronus used the opportunity to restore the magic to his allies though he has trouble regarding what Gold, Aeon and the Hunter Force were up to. Cronus gets a message from Mother F--ker about the rogue demons where they need to take action against which Jesse is at the head of. The Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Cronus and the members of BlackGarurumon prepare to relocate their base under Hans and Noah Cross. Cronus gets Hans Griber and Noah Cross to help out the villains in the pyramid as they need to do more than relocate.Cronus is present for the others return with half of the Plantosphereisc Disk before leading a capture on Wesker to force an ultimatum on Loki. Cronus gives out assignments to Sunset and BlackMetalGreymon to do the work while he and the others work on Bloom and Roll who they captured. Shaw and Unalaq work alongside Clay Morrow, Cronus and Darth Nihilus to recover the mutagen for themselves before Loki, Wesker and The Smoking Man do, the three get the drop on them by dropping Sentox which Cronus leaves with Shaw and Unalaq pissed for just leaving them there. He and the main members of the team head in the Springfield to try and smoke Slade, Bender, Castiel, Discord and the others on BlackGarurumon's orders. Cronus is eventually killed despite being a god by Discord, Bender, Skipper, Jack Bauer and Suede who use heaven guns and Discord's superior powers. Allies and enemies Allies: BlackGarurumon, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Lord of Darkness, SkekUng, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares(DC), Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Katz, Mooch, Hell Councils, Great New Empire Enemies: Jay, Atlanta, Herry, Archie, Theresa, Odie, Neil, Gods of Olympus, Dr. Strange, the B Team, the Alpha Team, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Sinisters of Evil, Force of Hevenburg. Gallery Cott-character-cronus.png The Antikythera Device - Theresa w Cronus.png Cronuss2.jpg Crossroads_-_Cronus.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Mass Murderers Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dark Lords Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Reality Butchers Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Evil from the past Category:Fearmongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Summoners Category:Torturers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Master Orator Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Thieves Category:Scythe Users Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Warlords Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Curse Users Category:Multipliers Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters from the Class of the Titans Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Time Manipulators Category:Bearded Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Kaye Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Dragon Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Pawns Category:Hell Councils Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Control Freaks Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Outright Characters Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666